


From the Beginning

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Drablets and Fibbles [7]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's meme asking for something before the beginning of my current fic. Since I was working on Contiguity, and that starts at the earliest things Furiosa remembers, I went to the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beginning

Mary Jo Bassa holds the tiny squalling bundle in her arms. She’s tired and aching and sticky with blood and sweat, but she’s also ecstatic. She can hear the other women bustling around the room, tidying up and getting things in order after the long labor, but she only has eyes for daughter, for this tiny life she has managed to bring into the world.

“Have you thought of a name?” Maadi asks. She sits down on the edge of the pallet and gently brushes callussed fingers across the babe’s down-covered head.

Mary contemplates this as the girl continues to wail away, refusing to be soothed. She’d been afraid to decide on something, afraid in case something went wrong. She’d also been afraid to pick to wrong one. How were you supposed to pick a name for someone you had never met, even if they’ve been with you for nine months? But as she stares at the flushed creature in her arms, she has a sudden wave of understanding, the final piece now in place.

“I think,” Mary begins as a smile tugs at her lips. “I think I’ll call her Furiosa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love and ConCrit are always appreciated, here or on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
